onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
End Of The Day/Letra
Letra de End Of The Day Español= Le dije que la amaba, no estoy seguro si lo oyó el cielo estaba bastante ventoso y ella no dijo una palabra La fiesta murió en el piso de abajo, no había nada más que hacer sólo yo, ella y la luna Te prendo fuego cariño y vino el rayo sobre mí El amor puede ser aterrador por supuesto Todo lo que sé al final del día es que tú quieres lo que quieres y dices lo que dices Y sigues a tu corazón a pesar de que se romperá a veces... Todo lo que sé al final del día es que amas a quien amas no hay otra forma Si hay algo que he aprendido de un millón de errores... eres lo único que quiero al final del día Al final del día eres lo único que quiero al final del día Asegurándome de que acabara la noche, dije que es para siempre veinte minutos más tarde acabé en el hospital El cura cree que es el diablo, mi madre piensa que es la gripe pero chica eres sólo tú Te prendo fuego cariño y vino el rayo sobre mí El amor puede ser aterrador por supuesto Todo lo que sé al final del día es que tú quieres lo que quieres y dices lo que dices Y sigues a tu corazón a pesar de que se romperá a veces... Todo lo que sé al final del día es que amas a quien amas no hay otra forma Si hay algo que he aprendido de un millón de errores... eres lo único que quiero al final del día Cuando el sol se pone lo sé... que tú y yo y todo va a estar bien Y cuando la ciudad está durmiendo... tú y yo podemos estar despiertos y seguir soñando tú y yo podemos estar despiertos y seguir soñando Todo lo que sé al final del día es que tú quieres lo que quieres y dices lo que dices Y sigues a tu corazón a pesar de que se romperá a veces... Todo lo que sé al final del día es que amas a quien amas no hay otra forma Si hay algo que he aprendido de un millón de errores... eres lo único que quiero al final del día Al final del día eres lo único que quiero al final del día eres lo único que quiero al final del día |-| Inglés= I told her that I loved her, just not sure if she heard The roof was pretty windy and she didn't say a word Party died downstairs, had nothing left to do Just me, her and the moon I set you on fire babe And down came the lightning on me Love can be frightening for sure All I know at the end of the day is you want what you want and you say what you say And you're follow your heart even though it'll break Sometimes All I know at the end of the day is love who you love There ain't no other way If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes You're the one that I want at the end of the day At the end of the day You're the one that I want at the end of the day Sure the night was over, I said it's forever 20 minutes later wound up in the hospital The priest thinks it's the devil My mum thinks it's the flu But girl it's only you I set you on fire babe And down came the lightning on me Love can be frightening for sure All I know at the end of the day is you want what you want and you say what you say And you're follow your heart even though it'll break Sometimes All I know at the end of the day is love who you love There ain't no other way If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes You're the one that I want at the end of the day When the sun goes I know that you and me and everything will be alright And when the city's sleeping, you and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming You and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming All I know at the end of the day is you want what you want and you say what you say And you're follow your heart even though it'll break Sometimes All I know at the end of the day is love who you love There ain't no other way If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes You're the one that I want at the end of the day At the end of the day You're the one that I want at the end of the day You're the one that I want at the end of the day Categoría:Lyrics